


Homesick

by kitters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitters/pseuds/kitters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are on tour, and while staying in a hotel together, they finally confront their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

Homesick was the only word to describe the emotions Dan was feeling right now. The tour was draining the life out of him, and all he craved was to curl up in his own bed for days and days. To just rest. Sure, it was the most exciting thing he’d ever done, but it was exhausting nonetheless. Repetitive as well, but he wouldn’t admit that.

He threw up his legs on the coffee table in his hotel room, just as Phil emerged from the bathroom wearing his pajamas. Phil looked tired, just as tired as Dan.

"Hey,” Phil greeted, with a small smile. 

Dan nodded back. “Hey.”

“You look tired,” Phil commented.

“I am. You’re not one to talk, though.” 

Phil smiled gently at Dan, plopping down next to him on the couch. He also stretched out his legs, placing them next to Dan’s on the table. They sat there for a few minutes, looking at each other’s legs and feet splayed out on the table in silence. Dan was tired, too tired to keep his eyes open. He closed his eyes, letting himself drift into a light slumber. His head went slack and leaned on Phil’s shoulder.

Phil looked down at him. He looked… adorable. It was definitely not the first time Phil had thought to describe Dan with that word. Dan had been described by Phil many times with words like adorable, usually in his head, but sometimes out loud while speaking to him. However, despite their closeness, they weren’t together. Dating. 

They never had been, either, unlike many people expected. They were very close when they first met, but not together. Because they didn’t have many fans back in 2009, they often made sexual jokes and implications about romance, but as their fanbase grew Dan put a stop to it. 

Now, in the present, while they were on tour, Dan and Phil were becoming close again, closer than ever before. Phil enjoyed this, definitely, but didn’t push it. He thought if he pushed it, Dan might shut down again. 

Phil glanced down at Dan, who was still asleep. He knew he couldn’t leave him here, but he also didn’t want to wake him up. He also knew that he would wake up with a crook in his neck. 

“Hey… Dan?” Phil started calling his name softly. “Dan?” 

Dan shifted, pushing more of his body against Phil’s. Adorable, Phil thought again.

Phil exhaled softly, a part of him wanting to just fall asleep on the couch here. With Dan. He thought he couldn’t do that though; the sofa was too small, and they’d be rather uncomfortable. 

“Dan,” he said louder this time, loud enough for Dan to wake and look up at Phil with tired eyes. For a moment Phil felt regretful. 

Dan sat up, using his arms to push himself up and away from Phil.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. 

“Don’t be,” Phil responded, another one of his soft smiles displayed on his face. They stared at each other for a moment, trying to detect any sort of tension in each other’s faces. There wasn’t any. 

“You’re comfy,” says Dan, leaning back on Phil and closing his eyes.

Phil is a bit surprised at this comment. “Oh,” he says. Then, “Thank you.” 

Dan and Phil sat like this for a few minutes. Dan, leaning on Phil’s shoulder and Dan staring down at him in awe. Dan rarely showed Phil physical affection like this, and when he did, it was very subtle. Phil wanted to savor this moment, and he did for a few minutes. 

“You know, you’re going to get neck pain from sleeping like that,” Phil said to Dan. 

“Mm,” Dan hummed, sitting back up and wandering to his bed. Phil stayed seated and watched him. Dan didn’t seem to care as Phil watched him pull his shirt and skinny jeans off, leaving just his boxers and socks on. The rest of his skin was left exposed. Dan glanced over to Phil, who then turned his gaze to the floor. He scratched his scalp, feeling a bit awkward for watching Dan undress. 

Dan turned away from Phil, saying nothing, and climbed into his bed. Phil took his legs off the coffee table, placed them on the floor and stood up. He stood there, thinking for a little bit. He thought about what to do, whether to just go to bed and not think any deeper into his and Dan’s relationship. This seemed like the safer route, but also boring. Somewhere within the depths of Phil’s subconscious he missed this, their closeness and sleeping in the same bed. It made him feel comforted, closer to home. Dan was the only piece of home he had with him on the long journey that was their tour. 

Phil walked quietly over to Dan’s bed, pulling the covers back in order to make room for himself. Dan turned over at the noise, looking at Phil. Their gazes met for a moment, and Phil said, “Is this okay?”

Dan smiled a tired smile and nodded. “Yes,” was his answer. Phil took his chance and ran with it, climbed into the bed next to Dan and pulled the covers back over their tired and warm bodies. 

Phil, despite being more tired than a dog, laid awake for awhile, staring at the ceiling and mulling over him and Dan. He had liked Dan for a while. A long time, in fact. Since the very start of their friendship he had stayed awake thinking about Dan, the complex human that he was. This night was like any other, other than him being in the bed as Dan.

  
They had slept in bed innocently together before, but it had been years since the last time they did so. When they first met, when Dan took a three and a half hour train ride from Reading to Manchester to see Phil- they had stayed in a bed together then. Phil thought back to this time, feeling overwhelmed with nostalgia and the longing to be as close as he was with Dan again. He had been so close, Phil could have just admitted his feelings and everything could be fine. Hopefully, it would have been.

Phil was in the same position now, being so close to Dan that their friendship could become relationship, and yet he was too afraid of what might happen if he admitted to Dan what he really felt. 

“You’re awake,” Dan mumbled, his eyes trained on Phil’s profile. Phil, thinking Dan was asleep by now, was a bit startled and turned to stare at Dan. 

“Yes…” Phil trailed off, not sure what to say in response. 

“Why?” Dan asked.

Phil gazed into Dan’s eyes, trying to detect any emotion. He was unreadable. 

"I’m just… thinking.” 

Dan pushed himself to a sitting position, propping up his pillow to lean against the headboard. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Oh,” Phil said. “No, you don’t have to. I know you’re tired.”

“Well, I’m awake now.” Dan leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Dan and Phil sometimes had heart-to-heart talks; talking about life, existentialism, their careers and other serious topics they happened to stumble upon. However, romance wasn’t something they usually covered. Phil was extremely hesitant to say what he said next, but he said it anyway. Because being close, but not having something in your grasp, wasn’t something Phil wanted to deal with anymore. 

“I’m having some… relationship issues,” Phil concluded after a long silence. 

This took Dan off guard, and he raised his eyebrows, looking back at Phil.

“You haven’t had anyone over in ages,” Dan said. Phil nodded in agreement- Dan was right. He hadn’t had anyone over in more like, ever. 

“It’s more some inner-turmoil, you know what I mean?” Phil replied. Dan lifted his head, his lips forming into a tight “O” shape. Phil let out a sigh. 

“Dan, do you know that I love you?” Phil said slowly.

Dan nodded slowly in reply. Phil shook his head back and forth. 

“No Dan, do you know that I love you?” The tension in the air was thick. They were sat close to each other, faces mere inches apart. 

Dan leaned back suddenly, letting out a chuckle. “Of course I know you love me.” 

Phil furrowed his brow, confused for a moment. “Wh-what do you mean?”

Dan let out an impatient sigh, leaned forward and placed the palm of his hand on the underside of Phil’s jaw. Dan’s hand lingered there. Phil sat confused still, staring at Dan’s face to try and get any hint of a clue as to what he was talking about.  
Dan leaned another inch close, and Phil’s heart nearly beat out of his chest. He closed his eyes, expecting a kiss.

Instead of kiss, Dan spoke. Phil’s eyes flew open.

 

“Phil… I’ve known you love me. I’ve loved you too, from the very beginning. I’ve been scared to tell you as well. I made a mistake a few years ago, denying our love to everybody when I myself was having personal troubles over my own feelings. I’m sorry for putting it off this long, but you know, I was scared too. So… I guess what I’m trying to say is thank you. For doing the tough part of admitting your feelings to me. Thank you.”

Phil in return placed his hands on Dan’s jaw, leaning into a kiss. it was a soft kiss at first, just a brush of the lips. It was soon more passionate, tongues mixed in with lips and hands on the backs of each other’s heads. Phil grasped at Dan’s hair, pulling gently. Dan let out a small noise in response, their lips still pressed together. 

Eventually they broke apart, staring at each other smiling and panting. They started off giggling, then broke out in to a full round of loud laughter that broke through the night.

“You’re welcome,” Phil said finally. Dan smiled back at him.

“What?” Dan asked.

“You said ‘thank you,’ so I’m saying you’re welcome.”

Dan tackled Phil in a hug. Dan laid on top of Phil, arms on either side of his head, their eyes locked in a loving stare. They both had wide smiles on their close-but-not-quite-touching faces. Phil closed the gap in between their mouths, reaching upwards and pushing his lips against Dan’s. 

“I have waited,so long, for this,” Dan murmured, lips pressed against Phil’s. Phil in response smiled beneath their kiss, and then placed his hand on the nape of Dan’s neck, pulling him closer. Dan collapsed onto Phil, wrapping his arms around his body, continuously kissing him. 

They laid on top of the hotel blankets making out for what seemed like an eternity. However, it wasn’t long until their kissing turned sexual; Dan developing an embarrassing erection while laying on top of Phil was hardly innocent. Phil could feel his hard-on through his boxers, and Phil pushed away from Dan’s lips and looked into his eyes with a cheeky smile. Dan blushed in response, trying to find words to explain the situation in his pants. 

As Dan began stuttering nervously, Phil just laughed and kissed him. Dan was adorable, always had been adorable, Phil thought. 

Soon they were grinding on each other. In the thin fabric they were wearing, it was easy for both of them to feel each other’s hardened cocks. When they brushed against each other, the light amount of friction was enough to make Dan moan. Eventually the light brush of skin on skin wasn’t enough for Phil, and he pushed Dan off of him. Dan looked confused for a moment, but as Phil leaned forward and pulled Dan’s boxers off, his confusion dissipated.

Dan complied, letting Phil take them off. Being the first time Phil had ever seen Dan completely nude, he was in awe of his beautiful body. Right now though, he had had to focus on pleasing him.

Phil leaned forward and let his lips brush against the tip of Dan’s cock, then he looked up into Dan’s needy eyes. Phil took a mental picture of this, Dan’s longing gaze and his hair beginning to curl from the sweat. The feeling of Dan’s hands in his hair was soon apparent- the tugging sensation towards Dan’s cock. 

“Tell me you want this,” Phil said, more of a question than a command. Dan rolled his eyes, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Instead of responding out loud, he again tugged Phil’s head towards his aching boner by grasping and pulling Phil’s hair. Phil obeyed, wrapping his lips around the head on Dan’s cock and slowly pushing his mouth down the shaft. He pushed down as far as he could go, until he felt the discomfort in his throat. Phil pulled back up, keeping his wet mouth surrounding Dan’s cock the entire time. As he got back to the tip, he swirled his tongue around the head and swiped the tip. Dan groaned in pleasure, his head leaning back and his eyes rolling.

As Phil began bobbing his head up and down his cock, Dan’s moans began becoming louder and louder. However, he kept them fairly quiet as it was the wee hours on the morning. Phil gradually sped up, and then wrapped his fist around Dan’s shaft and jerked him off at the same time. Dan let out a horrifically loud moan at this.

Dan bucked in Phil’s hand, unable to stop himself. He let out a choked “close,” which made Phil go even faster. A few seconds after Dan let out these words he ejaculated with a loud groan into Phil’s mouth and onto his hand. 

They sat there, both of them sweating and staring at each other with smiles spread across their faces. 

"You’re quite good at that,” Dan commented, still grinning. 

“Thanks,” Phil said in return. Immediately after Dan said this, he leaned over at pulled Phil’s shirt off eagerly. Phil let him.   
Dan then looked down at Phil’s crotch, a little nervous. Despite having known his sexuality for years now, he had never had a sexual encounter with somebody of the same gender as him. He reached over, stroking Phil’s cock a few times through the fabric of his pajama bottoms. Dan pulled the waistband of both Phil’s trousers and boxers, pulling it away from Phil’s tummy. Phil watched tentatively as Dan did this.

Dan continued pulling the boxers all the way down to Phil’s knees before stopping. He stared at Phil’s erection, standing up with a slight curve. Phil smiled, making a mental note of Dan’s face when he first saw his cock. Dan reached downwards and grasped in it his hand, jerking him off a few more times before leaning forward and taking it halfway in his mouth. He sloppily moved his head up and down, saliva dripping out of the sides of his mouth. Phil was gentle, placing his hands in Dan’s hair and petting the back of his head. 

Dan got comfortable with Phil’s cock in his mouth, moving gradually down each time he bobbed his head. His jaw became more and more sore, but because it was clearly pleasing Phil- who was making guttural noises and moans- he continued.   
Phil took longer to come, but when he did, it spurted out of the tip of his cock with force and hit Dan in his mouth and on his lips. Dan eagerly licked it off and swallowed as Phil watched in surprise. 

“Wow Dan,” Phil complimented. “Was this your first blowjob?” 

“Way to put it bluntly, but yes, it was.”

They smiled at each other, cleaning the remainder of the mess and then climbing under the covers. They then cuddled each other, facing one another with arms and legs tangled in the heap of blankets. 

Dan fell asleep immediately, which made Phil feel a twinge of disappointment, but he didn’t blame him. After a day with a tour, admitting feelings, and some sex, he deserved a good nights sleep. Phil, however, laid next to Dan awake with arms wrapped around him, blissed out. 

He thought about how quickly things have changed, and how grateful he was that Dan had (sort of) accepted him. It was wonderful. His life had never been better, in fact.

Phil moved closer to Dan, as if that were even possible, and kissed the top of his head. Dan’s breaths were even and calm. 

“I love you,” Phil whispered. “And I’m glad you know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter Three of Nerves is coming soon.


End file.
